


For Life

by nachosandchicken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachosandchicken/pseuds/nachosandchicken
Summary: "I'll be by your side,For life."





	For Life

\--

 

“Soo, may bago kang booking.”, sabi ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya na bestfriend at kasalukuyan na niya ding semi-manager. Hawak nito ang iPad at chini-check ang calendar of activities niya para sa buwan na ito. “Libre ka sa araw na to.”

 

 

“Okay.”, sabi niya nang hindi man lang ito tinatapunan ng tingin. 

 

 

Ramdam niya ang paglingon ng bestfriend sa kanya at ang pagtitig nito sa gilid ng mukha niya kaya naman ay tiningnan niya ito pabalik mula sa paglalaro niya sa phone. 

 

 

“Ano?”

 

 

“Hindi mo man lang ba tatanungin sino ang mga client mo?”

 

 

Napatitig siya rito bago huminga. “Okay, sino?”

 

 

“Jongin Kim. Krystal Jung. He’s getting married.”

 

 

Kumabog ang dibdib niya at mabilis na iniiwas ang mata. Tumikhim at pilit na pinuno ng hangin ang dibdib at tinuon ang atensyon sa cellphone kahit wala nman doon ang isip niya. “Di ba sila pwede humanap ng iba?”

 

 

Matagal bago sumagot ang bestfriend niya. “Personal na tumawag si Jongin sa akin. Gusto niya ikaw ang kumanta sa araw na iyon.”

 

 

“Ayoko.”

 

 

“Pero Soo--”

 

 

“Ayoko, okay?”, padabog siyang tumayo at kinuha ang bag at coat na nasa couch. Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa kanya at ramdam niya ang lungkot na dumaan sa mga mata nito kaya naman nagsalita na siya. 

 

 

“Di ko kailangan ng awa mo.”, sabi niya sa malamig na tinig bago nilisan ang condo unit ni Baekhyun. 

 

 

Hindi niya alam kung saan siya dinala ng mga paa niya at namalayan na lang niya na nasa isang napakapamilyar na lugar siya na mahigit dalawang taon na niyang hindi pinupuntahan.

 

 

Bumungad sa kanya ang iba’t ibang musical instruments. Mula sa maliit hanggang sa malalaking instrumento at unti-unting bumalik ang mga alaala na matagal na niyang pilit na kinakalimutan o mas tamang sabihin na hindi niya pa nakakalimutan hanggang ngayon. 

 

 

Isang pait na ngiti ang nabuo mula sa kanyang mga labi habang dahan-dahan niyang pinadaan ang daliri sa isang makintab na instrumento. Sumalakay ang iba’t-ibang emosyon sa dibdib niya nang buksan niya ang cover niyon at puro puti at itim na keys ng piano na siyang nagpabalik lahat ng mga alaala niya. 

 

 

Dito sila unang nagkita ilang taon na ang nakaraan. Ang piano ang dahilan kung bakit sila nagkakilala. Ang bagay na ito ang dahilan kung bakit nahulog ang loob niya rito. Bawat pindot at kombinasyon at ang mga tunog na nililikha ng taong minahal niya ng lubos, bawat musika at komposisyon na ginawa nito para sa kanya at di naiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang pag-alpas ng mga luha mula sa mga mata. Mahal na mahal pa rin niya ito kahit dalawang taon na lumipas. Ito pa din ang laman ng puso’t isipan niya.

 

 

Isang pindot sa isang puting key at patuloy lang ang pag-agos ng luha niya. Isa mula sa hintuturo at isa pa at isa pa hanggang sa di na niya makayanan. Mabilis niya iyong isinara at pinahid ang luha sa pisngi. 

 

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

 

“Uy, Jongdae.”, ngumiti siya ng pilit sa may-ari nitong shop. Narinig marahil nito ang pagtugtog niya sa piano kaya ito lumapit. 

 

 

Pansin nito ang pagpula ng mga mata niya habang nakaharap sa piano at laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo na hindi na ito nagtanong kung bakit siya umiiyak. Dahil alam niyang alam nito. 

 

 

“Kumusta ka na?”, nag-aalangan na tanong nito at nagpakita ng isang magaang ngiti. 

 

 

“Ayos lang.”, iniiwas niya ang mata at nilibot ang paningin sa buong lugar. “Laki na ng shop mo ah.”

 

 

Tumawa ito. “Sinuportahan na ako ni Dad sa business na ‘to, finally.”

 

 

Tumango siya at pansin niyang may sasabihin pa ito kaya naman tiningnan niya ang kaharap. “Tagal mo ng di napapasyal ah. Na-miss ko yung favorite customer ko.”, sabi nito at nag-lean ng kaunti sa piano na nasa harap nila.

 

 

Ngumiti siya at nagkamot ng kilay. “Ah medyo busy lang.”

 

 

“Balita ko kumakanta ka na in different events?”

 

 

“Weddings mostly.”

 

 

“Di ko alam kung paano mo iyon nagagawa pero gusto ko lang sabihin na sobrang tapang mo Kyungsoo after all what happened.”, mahabang sabi nito. “Okay ka na ba?”

 

 

Nag-hum siya at ngumiti. Alam niyang hindi yun abot sa mata.

 

 

“Good to hear that you’re moving on.”

 

 

“I have.”, mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

 

 

Kasinungalingan. 

 

 

Alam niyang sa sarili niya na hindi na. Lalo na sa nalaman niya kanina lang mula kay Baekhyun. 

 

 

\--

 

 

Napatitig siya sa unknown number na nakapaskil sa nagri-ring niyang phone. Nag-abot ang kilay niya kasi hindi naman siya nakakatanggap ng tawag sa mga hindi niya kakilala. 

 

 

Halos lahat ng mga nagbobook sa kanila ay derecho kay Baekhyun kaya di niya alam kung bakit may tumatawag sa kanya. 

 

 

Pero sinagot niya lang din ang tawag. 

 

 

“Hello?”

 

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

 

Nahigit niya ang hininga sa boses na narinig. Walang pinagbago. 

 

 

“Si Jongin ‘to.”

 

 

Kumabog ang dibdib niya sa kumpirmasyon at di niya naiwasang mapalunok. Bumabalik na naman yung mga nakatagong damdamin niya. 

 

 

Dalawang taon na niyang hindi naririnig ito. Pinutol niya ang lahat ng komunikasyon mula rito. Social media at iba pa, para lang tulungan ang sarili niya. Pero ngayong ito na ang lumalapit, gusto na lang niya maiyak. Kay tagal niyang itinago ang mga nararamdaman at pilit na pinapakita na okay siya sa mga mata ng lahat, pero hindi. Hindi okay si Kyungsoo. Hindi na ata siya magiging okay.

 

 

“S-san mo nakuha ang number ko?”, kinakabahang tanong niya, kinukurot ang sarili para di tuluyang lumaya ang mga emosyong pinanghahawakan.

 

 

Tumawa ito sa kabilang linya. Kumabog ang dibdib niya, maging pagtawa nito ay sobrang katulad pa rin.

 

 

“Sorry, pilit kong hiningi kay Baekhyun.”

 

 

“A-Anong kailangan mo?”

 

 

“Uhm, alam mo naman siguro kung ano ang pakay ko diba?”, tumigil muna ito sa pagsasalita at batid niyang kumukuha ito ng mga tamang sasabihin. “I want you to sing on my wedding. Please hear me out muna. Alam kong tatanggi ka pero will you do this for me? After ng nangyari, I know hindi madali sa’yo and sa akin din pero please? Just this once, you’re special for me and I want you on my special day. Pwede ba, Kyungsoo? And si Mama nag-request for you. Alam niyang kumakanta ka na ulit. She misses you.”, walang tigil nitong pagsasalita.

 

 

Nahihimigan ni Kyungsoo ang pagsusumamo sa boses nito at gusto niyang magwala. Kasi bakit siya pa? Sa lahat, bakit siya pa talaga? Hindi ba alam ng mga ito kung gaano pa rin kasakit hanggang ngayon?

 

 

“Think about it, Kyungsoo. Please?”

 

 

Pinutol na niya ang tawag nang hindi man lang nagpapaalam at napaupo sa kama niya. Sobrang bigat ng mga nararamdaman niya at wala ng tigil ang pagbuhos ng mga luha niya.

 

 

Tinakpan ang sariling mukha at pinatuloy ang pag-iyak. Kay tagal na niyang hindi umiiyak. Matapang siyang maituturing ng iba pero hindi nila alam na parang pinapatay na siya araw-araw at kinakain pa rin siya ng sakit hanggang ngayon. 

 

 

At sa isang sulok ng silid, nandoon pa rin nakatayo ang isang picture frame. Dalawang lalaki na kay gaganda ng mga ngiti habang nasa harap ng piano.

 

 

Isa na doon ang ngiti na hindi na masisilayan ni Kyungsoo kahit kailan. 

 

 

\--

 

 

“Baek, bakit ba ako nandito?”, naiiyak niyang tanong habang nasa sasakyan sila. 

 

 

Nasa harap na sila ng simbahan kung saan igaganap ang kasal ni Jongin at ang mapapangasawa nito. Hindi niya alam kung saan nita din hinugot ang lakas kung bakit siya pumayag na maging wedding singer sa araw na ito. 

 

 

Pinisil nito ang balikat niya at sinulyapan ang ilang papel na hawak niya. “Isipin mo nalang na this might be the closure you need? Kaya mo ‘to, Kyungsoo. Isang araw kapalit ng tuluyan mo ng paglaya. Okay?”

 

 

Dahan-dahan siyang tumango at kagat-labing tinitigan ang entrada ng simbahan. Marami-rami na ang tao.

 

 

“Tayo na?”

 

 

Tumango siya. Nauna ng lumabas si Baekhyun at sumunod na siya matapos punuin ng maraming hangin ang dibdib. Kailangan niyang maging matatag. 

 

 

Pilit na din niyang hinahanda ang sarili para muling harapin si Jongin at ang pamilya nito. Masakit man pero kailangan. 

 

 

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo! Long time no see! Kumusta, ijo?”, bati agad ng mama ni Jongin sa may harap ng simbahan sa sandaling nakita siya nito. Ganoon pa rin ang ginang, maganda pa rin ang ngiti nito.

 

 

Pinaloob siya nito sa isang mainit at mahigpit na yakap. Kasing init ng yakap na binigay sa kanya nito noon, dalawang taon ang nakalipas. 

 

 

“Ang gwapo mo na, anak. Kumusta ka na?”

 

 

Tumawa siya ng kaunti. “Ayos lang naman po. Ikaw po, Mrs. Kim?”

 

 

“Eto okay naman din.”, magaan nitong hinaplos ang pisngi niya na puno ng pag-aalala. “Pasensya ka na Kyungsoo kung ikaw ang pinili namin para kumanta sa kasal ni Jongin. Alam kong hindi madali matapos ng lahat--”

 

 

“Ma.”, sabi ng isang boses at sabay silang napalingon. 

 

 

Sumalakay ulit ang kaba sa dibdib nang makita niya sa Jongin na nakangiti sa harap nila. 

 

 

Sobrang gwapo pa rin nito sa suot nitong itim na tuxedo. May kinang sa mga mata nito at alam ni Kyungsoo na sobrang saya nito sa espesyal nitong araw. Wala man lang itong pinagbago.

 

 

“Kumusta ka na?”, nakangiting sabi nito at niyakap siya nito ng magaan bago humiwalay. 

 

 

Para na siyang hindi makahinga sa paraan ng pagtitig nito. Nandoon pa rin ang pamilyar na mga mata nito na sobrang niyang na-miss, ang buong mukha nito na larawan na isa sa pinakamasaya niyang alaala.

 

 

“O-Okay lang. Ikaw, kumusta ka na?”

 

 

Namula ito ng kaunti at inayos ang suot na bowtie. “Eto, medyo kinakabahan. Pero Kyungsoo.”, ngumiti ito ng malawak. “Salamat talaga sa pagpunta. Hindi mo alam kung gaano ako kasaya.”

 

 

Tipid siyang ngumiti. “Walang anuman, Jongin.”

 

 

“O siya, pumunta ka na sa harap anak. Nandoon na ang pianist. Para makapaghanda ka na din.”, sabi ni Mrs. Kim matapos marinig sa organizer na malapit na magsimula ang kasal. 

 

 

Tinapik siya ni Jongin sa balikat at binigyan ng isang magandang ngiti bago niya tinahak ang loob ng simbahan. Kasama niya si Baekhyun nang puntahan nila ang pianist sa may gilid na parte na kasalukuyang naghahanda sa harap ng instrumento. 

 

 

Nilibot ni Kyungsoo ang paningin sa buong lugar. Mula sa red carpet at sa magagandang bulaklak na naka-decorate sa gilid ng aisle. Puro white roses ang nandoon at di naiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang pagtitig sa mga simbahang punung-puno ng bulaklak. 

 

 

Kung sana lang talaga.

 

 

\--

 

 

Isang napakagandang tugtog ang pumuno sa buong simbahan nang magsimula ng magmartsa ang lahat ng kasali sa entourage. Mula kay Jongin na abot-langit ang ngiti habang naglalakad, mula sa best man at sponsors. Maging mga groomsmen at bridesmaid na walang pagsidlan ang mga ngiti. Hanggang sa mga nagliitang flower girls and ring bearers.

 

 

Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa bawat mukhang nakikita habang patuloy ang melodiyang nagpupuno sa buong simbahan. 

 

 

Tuluyan nang bumukas ang entrada ang niluwa niyon ang bride ni Jongin na singganda din ng ngiti tulad ng iba. Nasa magkabilang panig nito ang mga magulang at kitang-kita niya kung paano tinitigan ni Jongin ang mapapangasawa na may malaking ngiti sa mga labi pero halatang kinakabahan. 

 

 

Nag-iba ang tugtog nang magsimulang maglakad si Krystal at inilapit na ni Kyungsoo ang mikropono sa bibig at nagsimulang kumanta.

 

 

“This life has twists and turns

But it’s the sweetest mystery

When you’re with me..”

 

 

Kasabay niyon ay mga magaganda niyang alaala..

 

 

**

 

 

_ “Babe naman kasi, madali lang to. Promise.”, natatawang sabi ng boyfriend niya na pilit siyang hinihila sa tabi nito paupo sa harap ng piano. _

 

 

_ “Kakanta nalang ako, ayoko nga mag-piano. Ikaw nalang tumugtog para sa akin.”, naka-pout niyang sabi. _

 

 

_ Nahila na siya nito ng tuluyan at pinalis ang pagkakanguso niya sa isang halik nito. “Baby, please?” _

 

 

_ Paano ba tatanggihan ni Kyungsoo iyon? _

 

 

_ “Basic lang ah.”, sabi niya at bumibigay na.  _

 

 

_ “Basic lang.” _

 

 

_ ** _

 

 

“We say a thousand words

But no one else is listening

I will be..”

 

 

**

 

 

_ Napatitig si Kyungsoo sa singsing na nasa daliri niya bago tiningnan ang kasintahan nang may malaking ngiti sa mga labi. _

 

 

_ “Pakakasalan mo talaga ako? Sabihin mo nga ulit, para kasing panaginip.” _

 

 

_ Tumawa ito at hinalikan ang tuktok ng ulo niya bago pinagsalikop ang mga kamay nila. Tiningnan nito ang singsing bago tumingin sa mga mata niya.  _

 

 

_ “Kyungsoo, gusto kitang makasama habambuhay. Gusto ko ikaw kasama kong tumanda habang pinapanood natin ang mga apo natin na nagkakagulo sa bahay natin. Gusto ko ikaw lang. Wala ng iba. Hindi ko nakikita ang sarili na tumatanda na hindi ka kasama.” _

 

 

_ Napakagat-labi siya at ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg nito. Punung-puno ng emosyon at pagmamahal ang dibdib niya kaya pinarating niya sa kasintahan na ganoon din ang nararamdaman niya sa pamamagitan ng pagyakap dito ng mahigpit.  _

 

 

_ “Mahal kita.”, usal ni Kyungsoo.  _

 

 

_ “Mahal na mahal din kita, Soo.” _

 

 

_ ** _

 

 

“Every night and every day

No matter what may come our way

We’re in this still together..”

 

 

At ang mga alaalang sobrang napakasakit..

 

 

**

 

 

_ Mabibilis ang mga hakbang ni Kyungsoo papunta sa emergency room. Hindi maaari. Ayaw niyang maniwala. Ayaw niya. Hindi pwede.  _

 

 

_ Lord, please.  _

 

 

_ Naabutan niya doon ang buong pamilya ng kasintahan na nagsitayuan sa kanyang pagdating. Agad na humawak si Mrs. Kim sa braso niya.  _

 

 

_ “A-Anak..” _

 

 

_ “Asan siya?” _

 

 

_ Magaan niyang tinanggal ang kamay nito at mabigat ang dibdib na pumasok sa room. Sana panaginip nalang ito lahat na kalauna’y magigising lang siya. Sana panaginip lang.  _

 

 

_ Pero hindi.  _

 

 

_ Mga paa ang unang bumungad sa kanya. Nagdasal na sana’y hindi iyon sa taong sinasabi nila ngunit nang maglakad niya at makita ang pamilyar na pantalon at tuluyan nang bumagsak ang mga luha niya.  _

 

 

_ Hubad ang pang-itaas na parte ng katawan nito at nang matitigan niya ang mukha nito ay gumuho na ang mundo niya. _

 

 

_ Malaki ang galos sa kanang bahagi ng mukha nito at may mga natuyong dugo sa ulo nito papunta sa pisngi nito. Wala na ang pula sa mga labi nito at napalitan nalang napakaputlang pares na mga labi. Nakapikit na ang mga mata at nang unti-unti lumapit si Kyungsoo ay isang malakas na hikbi ang napakawalan niya nang mahawakan niya ang napakalamig nitong kamay.  _

 

 

_ “Hindi.. Kai.. Joke lang to diba?”, tumawa siya kahit patuloy ang pagdaloy ng luha niya at pilit niyang tinapik ang pisngi nito. “Gumising ka please. Sabihin mong joke lang to. Magpapakasal pa tayo diba? Wag ka ngang magbiro!” _

 

 

_ Walang sagot.  _

 

 

_ At tuluyan na siyang sumubson sa napakalamig nitong dibdib. Wala na ang pamilyar na tibok ng puso nito.  _

 

 

_ ** _

 

 

“The dark turns to light 

We both come alive tonight

I’m talking ‘bout forever..”

 

 

**

 

 

_ Mga patak na ng luha ang ngayo’y pumupuno sa music sheet niyang hawak at lumakas ang pag-iyak niya nang makita ang title niyon.  _

 

 

_ Kakalibing lang ni Kai at malungkot na binigya ni Jongin sa kanya ang mga gamit ng kakambal nito. Nakita daw nito iyon sa kwarto ng kakambal at nararapat lang daw na ibigay iyon sa kanya.  _

 

 

_ Kaya naman ganon na lang ang buhos ng luha niya nang mabasa niya ang bawat lyrics ng kanta.  _

 

 

_ Bawat salita, parang hindi siya makahinga. Niyakap niya ang papel na ngayo’y tanging alaala na lang niya kay Kai. Kay Kai na pinakamamahal niya at ang taong gusto na niyang makasama habang buhay ngunit ngayo’y wala na.  _

 

 

_ Hindi niya namalayang nakatulog siya sa pag-iyak, yakap pa rin sa mga bisig ang papel at ang mga katagang nasa bandang ibaba ng papel. _

 

 

_ -For Life _

_ by Kai Kim to Kyungsoo Do _

_ for our wedding- _

 

 

_ ** _

 

 

Ito yung kantang di niya aakalaing kakantahin niya sa araw ng kasal ng kakambal ni Kai. Ang composition ni Kai para lamang sa kanya ay ang napili niyang kanta. 

 

 

Bawat bigkas niya ng salita ay siyang bawat hakbang ni Krystal at hindi ito ang nakikita niya kundi ang sarili niya na naglalakad sa aisle. 

 

 

At si Kai ang naghihintay sa kanya sa dulo ng altar na may mukha ni Jongin. Wala siyang ibang nakikita kundi ang sarili lamang na may magandang ngiti sa mga labi habang tinatahak ang daan papunta sa taong gusto niyang maging kasama pagtanda. Na kahit saglit man lang habang nakatitig si Kyungsoo sa mukha ni Jongin ay ganoon din si Kai na naghihintay sa kanya sa may altar. Puno ng ngiti at pagmamahal. 

 

 

“Never gonna let you go

Giving you my heart and soul

I’ll be right here with you for life..”

 

 

Pumipiyok na siguro siya ngayon pero wala siyang pakialam. Ang nais lang niya ay maiparating ang mga salitang ito kay Kai at alam niyang nakikinig ito mula sa itaas. 

 

 

“Baby all I wanna do

Is spend my every second with you

So look in my eyes

I’ll be by your side..”

 

 

Gusto niyang iparating na ito lang ang mamahalin niya habang-buhay. Wala na man ito sa tabi niya, si Kai pa rin ang magiging mahal niya. 

 

 

Nagpatuloy lamang ang kanta at saktong pagdating ni Krystal sa harap ni Jongin ay ang mga salitang:

 

 

“Yeah look in my eyes

I’ll be by your side..

For life.”

 

 

Tinapos niya ang kanta at pasekretong pinahid ang mga luha bago lumabas ng simbahan nang magsimula na ang seremonyas ng kasal. 

 

 

Napasandal siya sa semento at ipinikit ang mga mata bago tumingala sa kalangitan. 

 

 

“Kai..”

 

 

Isang ihip ng hangin at napangiti si Kyungsoo. Alam niyang lagi lang nasa tabi niya ang pinakamamahal at patuloy lang na magiging nasa tabi niya. 

 

 

Habang-buhay. 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

end.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay, ready na ako sa mga sapak


End file.
